


A Knight’s King

by Hahanoname4



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, Callahan - Freeform, DNF, Dream Smp, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Knight/King, Lore-based, M/M, Mushroom house, Nightmares, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, TechnoBlade, Time Skips, Tommy - Freeform, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo - Freeform, Violence, War, Writing, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, multi-chapter, punz, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahanoname4/pseuds/Hahanoname4
Summary: Dream gets dubbed knight. What will happen when he realizes that protection can have a weight on him and his King George?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Ceremony

Dream’s eyes flutter open as the sunlight comes streaming in through the window of his chambers. He pulled the lime green blanket off of his torso, sat up, and checked the golden clock on the wall; he woke up 2 hours late. Rubbing his eyelids, Dream jumped up and started rushing to get his new clothes on. It was a leather knight suit, tailor made for him by the squire, Callahan, and the maid, Hbomb, the day before. While inserting his arms in his tunic he thought to himself, *Dream, George was inaugurated as king yesterday. It is your first day as a protector, and you’re late!* It took him around 1 minute to get the rest of his dark green suit on, grab his sword, shield, and run out the door of his room.   
Running into the throne room, Dream burst through the door to see his fellow knights, Sapnap and Punz, looking back at him.   
“You’re late.” Punz remarks.  
“Yeah, my bad must’ve slept in.” Dream glances at the throne to see it empty, his heart sinks. “Did I miss the ceremony?”   
“No.” Sapnap replies, “Believe it or not you beat George here, he must’ve slept in too.”   
Dream lets out a sigh of relief, as the other two burst into laughter.   
The whole of them stood in front of the throne for a sum of thirty minutes. They discussed the kingdom’s plans and how they, as almost dubbed knights, would handle the plan of attack on Pogtopia or Techno. The discussion was broken by the creaking of the main door. The three of them looked to see their new visitor and found that King George had arrived.   
*Woah* Dream thought. It was honestly the only thing he could think of because of how George looked in his outfit. He was wearing a navy tunic, tighter fitting black pants, and a blue cape that went down to his ankles. Everything was overshadowed by the silver crown on the top of his head and the iron sword in the scabbard at the side of his waist. Dream watched as George gracefully walked over, waved at his knights and took his place on the throne.   
“Hey, King George.” Sapnap said mockingly, “Nice of you to show up early.”   
“Sorry, I- I- I slept in and I- I- just didn’t get up on time.’ George answered in a flustered voice, “Anyway, let's get this done shall we.”   
Punz was asked to step forward first. As he walked up Callahan upgraded him to a set of diamond armor. Punz accepted the armour into his arms and kneeled in front of the throne. Dream watched from afar as George pulled an iron sword out from its sheath and laid it on Punz’ left shoulder.   
“You shall now be seen as, Sir Punz.” George announced as he crossed the sword over to Punz’s other shoulder.   
Dream and Sapnap were trying not to laugh as seeing George so serious. After all it was them who appointed George of his power. The ceremony continued with Sapnap, then it was Dream’s turn. During the first war, Dream was in the same position as George so he knew the pressing feeling of being on that throne. He felt an odd sense of pride for his friend as he stepped up to be his personal protector as George had done for him once before. Grabbing his new suit of netherite armor, he kneeled in front of the throne and looked up at the new king. He noticed George looked him up and down, smiling. *He’s probably just proud of you too* He reassured himself, *There is no other reason for him to look at you like that*  
“Dream?” George asked.   
“Yes?”   
“Will you pledge to me my personal protector throughout my rule.”  
“Yes, your majesty,” Dream replied smiling, “I will.”   
“And will, if anything should happen to me, take up the throne?”   
“Yes, your majesty.” Dream looked up this time and he locked eyes with George’s. He felt a chill go down his spine as he thought about what this meant for the two of them. This meant that he, Dream, couldn’t abuse his power and kill the king, not that he would anyway. This also meant that if anyone else was on that throne he would have lost his best friend. Dream looked down at the floor as the thought of having George’s blood on his hands was processed. He felt George’s smile and focus on him drop. “I will take the throne if you pass.”   
“And will you promise to keep the kingdom as safe as possible as a war general?”   
“Yes, I will.”  
“Then, from now on you shall be known around the kingdom as Sir Dream, the protector,” George concluded, while touching each of Dream’s shoulders with his sword. 

—————

The ceremony continued with other festivities. There was a feast for the new knights, and later they were once again reconnected with George before they took their posts on the castle grounds. Punz took exterior castle during the day and interior at night, Sapnap took the opposite. Dream took his spot beside the throne, and set up his frame of mind. He scanned the area for any windows, doors, or secret entryways so that he could acknowledge these as potential spaces for intruders to get through. He sharpened his axe and placed his splash potions in his belt. As he went to pick up his shield he saw something attached to the back of the wood frame. “A gift, to protect you while you protect me.” It read. Dream tore off the note and saw that it was attached to a white ceramic mask with eyeholes and a smile on it. Dream saw no point to the “protection” of this, at this point everyone knew he was George’s personal knight, yet he still grabbed the mask by it’s green ribbon and tied it around his head. He felt a better sense of importance like this, a better sense of power over his friend. In Dream’s mind, It was almost like an invisible pact was formed between them: They were each other’s protectors whatever it takes.


	2. The Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George take a walk in the castle halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and thank you to all of those who are reading this. I really appreciate suggestions and support. I had a busy finals week, but I hope that this can bring you DNF readers some joy.

“This is boring,” George whined.  
“Geor- your highness,” Dream said, “We have to stay here to see if anyone needs your assistance. You’re literally royalty, so just deal with it.”  
George rolled his eyes. “Dream,” George continues, “I’ve been king for a week and one person has come through that door seeking my help.” He paused, “Can I get a change of scenery at least, like a walk outside?”  
Dream knew George was right. They had only helped one person that entire week of royalty. She was a baker, and she had wanted her large taxes resolved. The issue was cleared in less than thirty minutes. George was also bored because Dream had told him tasks throughout the tensions with New L’manberg and Techno were to remain neutral. This kept George away from any and all battle plans he, Sapnap, and Punz had drawn after hours. He saw George miserable and realized that as his bodyguard, he had control of the situation. This was the question: Leave the throne room for a little bit and have the room potentially infiltrated, or keep the throne and George safe? There was only one clear answer; the answer that was his job. “We’re going to stay here,” he concluded, “It keeps you safe.”  
“WHAT!” George yelled.  
The yell shook Dream to his core. He knew himself that it was uncharacteristic for him to not take a little risk, but he really cared for George’s safety and couldn’t bear to fail his job so quickly. He also wanted a taste of normality as well. After the second war, things had felt more serious in the castle then previously, and George and he hadn’t really gotten the opportunity to talk like the days before he was king. “Okay,” he said, looking at George through the porcelain eyeholes of his mask. “How about we just go for a walk around the castle and come back in a little bit.” Dream could see George pondering on this thought. He watched as George’s smile widened.  
“That’s fine with me,” George stated.  
As the two walked out of the throne room and down the corridors, Dream looked down at George. He could see that his little gesture left his king in lifted spirits. George was practically skipping in the halls with enjoyment. Dream was in full armor, ready for any disaster. He looked at how George’s smile was so perfectly happy. He chuckled at the way his crown bounced when he walked. He was caught off guard when he found himself eye to eye with George a few seconds later.  
“Take that thing off,” George said, reaching for Dream’s mask. Dream backed away.  
“What? No.” He answered, “I’m actually starting to get attached to it.”  
“Take it off Clay, I want to talk to you. Face to face.” George retorted.  
George started reaching to take the mask off of Dream’s face as he tried to dodge every blow. Somehow, to his surprise, George was actually able to grab the ribbon on the back of the mask and make it fall off of Dream’s face. As the mask hurdled towards the floor, both boys went to pick it up and Dream caught it right before he touched the ground. He looked up and saw that his nose was practically centimeters away from George’s, both of their cheeks pink. Time stopped. Dream watched as George analyzed his features constantly switching from his eyes to his lips. Dream felt his face grow redder, if only he could lean in and...*Fuck* Dream thought as he backed away from George’s now soft gaze, *His eyes, they’re pretty*. It was the only thing Dream could think; the rest of his emotions were clouded with warmth and confusion. He eventually tore his face away and tried to shake away the red embarrassment that was stained on his cheeks. He watched as George rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment and kept walking. Dream followed behind him and out of impulse said, “You could’ve just leaned in you know.” He watched as George’s face got ten times deeper than it was before.  
“Why would you say that?” He replied, avoiding Dream’s gaze at all possible moments. “You know I hate it when you say things like that; you do it so often too.”  
George was once again correct about something that day, Dream liked to watch his own effects on his friend. It was his way of determining whether or not a moment meant something to George. Sure, it was confusing for the king, but it gave Dream clarity. “So.. uhh…,” Dream said, trying to let both of them recover from the moment of intimacy and awkwardness, “what were you going to talk to me about?”  
“Right…” his friend continued, “Remember the war last week?”  
Dream nodded.  
“Well do you remember telling me that I had to stay neutral and safe? That I had to stay away?”  
Dream nodded once more.  
“Okay, guess what I did?”  
Dream rolled his eyes, “What did you do George?” He was slightly annoyed because he thought that topic would be heavier. *This is what he made me take my mask off for?*  
“I built a house!” George exclaimed with a smile of satisfaction on his face. He stopped as he heard the sound of a deflating balloon behind him. He whirled around to witness Dream wheezing his face red again, but this time from laughter. “What?” He responded.  
“This is what you wanted me to talk about?” The knight laughed, “Your house?! I thought this was serious!”  
“Okay…” George spoke, his eyes rolling, “Listen… I wasn’t there. This is serious to me because I wasn’t fighting or in the war. I got to hear all of your cool stories of combat, heroism, and flawlessness, now you get to hear my tale.”  
Dream chuckled at his friend’s explanation. “Your tale about building your house?”  
“Yes! I bet it’s as thrilling as yours.”  
“Well…”  
“Can I at least describe it?!”  
George was starting to get defensive. So Dream responded in disbelief about the king’s eagerness, “Sure George. You can describe your house.”  
His face lit up, “It has trapdoor windows.” He started, “It also has a wonderful front yard. The front walls are made out of red mushroom, though to me they look brown with spots. It’s carved into the wall like a little hobbit hole. Callahan made it with me. The bed is…”  
Dream wasn’t listening, and frankly he couldn’t care less about it. He was too busy staring. The brown eyes under the crown had become enlightened ever since they were given permission to speak. He adored looking at their passion and wonder. He wanted to know why this subject was so oddly important to them. There was a deeper meaning, one that he could obviously see but not read. The eyes drew his interest closer as he realized they looked the same as they did when they almost had their faces touch. He felt the moment again and his gaze softened.  
“What?”  
George’s still glistening eyes had fallen on his. *Shit, what were we talking about?* Dream tried to shake his mind from where it had wandered from *Eyes...war...house...mushroom house… right George has a house.*  
George met his eyes again, “Dream?”  
“Uhh… Yeah. Your house sounds really cool,” Dream remarked, “Can’t wait to see it one day.”  
“You can see it now if you want to.” George announced, “There is a good view from the top turret. It’s where I’ve been leading you.”  
This was the first time Dream noticed that they were reaching the bottom of a staircase. *Oh my god how did I get that distracted.* He followed George up the stairs admiring the anticipation in his footsteps.  
When they reached the top, both of the men took a breath of fresh air as they looked over the edge to find the mushroom cottage. Dream scoured the area waiting for George to point it out for him, then they both saw it. He watched as George’s breath hitched into a gasp. He saw the flicker of passion start to diminish in his highness’ eyes. Dream looked back to the disheveled house. The mushrooms were charred and brown. The wood was deteriorating black with the occasional orange ember poking out. George’s new found pride was burnt to the ground.  
A chill ran up Dream’s spine as his own fury towards the matter settled in. Someone had taken the life out of his friends eyes. Now it was his turn to take the life out of them. It was his duty as a knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m a new writer I really hope you like it. I’m hoping to post every week to two weeks and if you like it or want to make any fan art, comments,etc. feel free too. Some constructive criticism and new idea’s are always appreciated. (This will be based on lore events) idc if CCs see this.


End file.
